Unforeseen Possibilities
by Laurenke1
Summary: When Harry and his friends notice that there is something wrong with Snape, will their quest for answers lead them to problems or possibilities? Chan 17. Slash, HP/SS


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: It is that time of the year again for fest fics Here is my cliché fest fic. **

**Title:** Unforeseen Possibilities  
><strong>Author:<strong> **laurenke1**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 15,293  
><strong>ContentWarning(s):** (Chan, 17) (highlight for spoilers) *Virgin!Harry!, Vampire!Snape, slight angst, sex, chan-17, graphic mention of blood drinking.*  
><strong>Cliché:<strong> (highlight for spoilers) *Vampire!Snape, virgin!Harry*  
><strong>Summary:<strong> When Harry and his friends notice that there is something wrong with Snape, will their quest for answers lead them to problems or possibilities?  
><strong>AN:** I would like to give a huge thanks, and I really mean a _huge_ thanks to my beta reader, Karen, **demikiss**. She has put so much time in editing this whole story and I'm so grateful to her. I had a lot of fun with this fest because it gave me some time to try my hand at a cliché I haven't come across all that often. Thanks to the great mods for hosting this event.

"I'm telling you, Snape doesn't look good. Look, he isn't even eating." Harry glanced up from his own food and towards the Head Table. He frowned behind the dirty glasses. Ron was right, Snape didn't look good.

The Potions Master had always been pale, and after the Final Battle where he had been attacked by Nagini, he had looked deadly pale but now he looked as though he may keel over at any moment. It wasn't the same waxen look as he had right after the attack but Snape looked far from healthy.

"Perhaps he is finding it hard to return to the normality of classes. He was a spy for over 20 years and he juggled classes, spying and other activities for that long. It would take a toll on anybody. I know of several muggles who fell into a dark hole when they retire." Hermione glanced at Snape and her own eyes narrowed as if she was contemplating something.

"Yeah, but it is hardly retirement for him, is it?" Ron leaned across the table towards Harry. The red haired tall male glanced back at the Head Table and continued. "I mean, he was acquitted by the Wizengamot, hailed as hero by both the Ministry and the Prophet, has fame that has skyrocketed as yours has and he can't go or do anything without hordes or females following him around."

Harry grimaced in sympathy. He had the same problem. In the months after the Final Battle, people started following him. Once they had gathered in a group outside the Burrow.

"Perhaps he doesn't know what to do with himself." Harry eventually said. He didn't want to look too closely at Snape. The end of the war had announced a tense truce between them both. Things were awkward between them because neither one knew how to behave around the other after Harry had gone back for Snape in the Shrieking Shack.

Harry had visited Snape often during the summer when he had stayed at St. Mungo's to recover. He had thanked his Professor and while he wouldn't go as far as to call them friends, they had reached an understanding.

Harry hoped that eventually they could start again and get to know one another. It may have been wishful thinking considering their history but sometimes a little bit of hope couldn't hurt.

"I don't think that's it. He isn't even eating and that isn't normal. Even when things were most dire, Snape would still eat…"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron's observation while Hermione gave him an indulgent smile.

Harry took another bite of his meat pie before he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. He contemplated Snape for a moment. The Headmaster was sitting with his head bowed over the table, focusing on his plate that was half filled with a steak, vegetables and potatoes. Instead of glancing around the Great Hall, looking for mischief or engaging in conversation with his colleagues, Snape's lips were pressed into a thin line as if he was in great pain.

Snape's long elegant hands were clutching his cutlery so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Harry glanced around the Hall. The noise level was no higher than normal and yet the older wizard looked as though it cost him everything to be here, seated among them.

What was bothering Snape so much? Harry was no closer to figuring it out when Snape suddenly pushed back his chair and pushed himself to his feet. Snape left the Great Hall in a flurry of robes and long legs. Harry wasn't the only one whose gaze followed the Headmaster as he sped past, for when Harry looked up; his eyes caught those of Professor Minerva McGonagall.

She gave him a nod and a tight-lipped smile that made Harry's own lips press together in disapproval. What was going on?

Hp

"He's still not eating." Distracted Harry glanced up. He had just sat down from an impromptu Quidditch match with some of the younger members of Gryffindor House and all he wanted to do was sit down and eat his dinner.

He made a non-comitial noise in the back of his throat. He couldn't afford to spend another dinner staring at Snape. He had already done that too much during the past few meals in the Great Hall.

He knew that it was folly that he thought that Snape could read his mind from that distance, his Occlumency lessons had taught him that much at least. But the fear was always there. And he couldn't give away his biggest secret, not to Snape or anybody else. Hell, Ron and Hermione didn't know about this.

It wasn't a life-threatening secret, but it was one that he wasn't comfortable with many people knowing about. You see Harry was head over heels, or something along those lines, in love with Severus Snape. He knew he barely stood a chance, and he didn't intend to tell Snape. Perhaps he would when he'd more courage and experience, but at the moment he'd happily maintain the status quo.

He knew that the moment his secret was out in the open his dreams would be crushed, and he wasn't ready for that yet. He needed time to set himself up for the heartache that would come and to protect himself from it. At this moment he was too weary and too vulnerable so shortly after the war.

"Hey, Harry, are you paying attention, mate?" He glanced up at Ron but it was Hermione who leaned across the table and said.

"He isn't well, Harry. Even yesterday in class he was distracted. It isn't normal. Perhaps he hasn't healed as well as everybody thinks he had."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, he tossed me from his room in St. Mungo's when I came to visit the last time. I think he has healed well enough…"

"But it doesn't explain why he isn't eating and behaving oddly." Hermione frowned.

Ron grinned and said. "Perhaps we should find out. It has been too long since we had an adventure and Hermione can do with a visit to the library I'm sure. So what do you say, mate?"

Hermione was beginning to smile as well. "I suppose it won't hurt to see if there is a way we can help Snape. He has done so much for us after all. I'm sure we can find out what's wrong with him."

As Harry finally glanced towards the Head Table to buy himself time, he noticed Snape's dark eyes watching him, the hunger in that gaze made him shiver. When Snape rose from his seat in a flurry of robes, Harry had made up his mind as he watched the Headmaster go. He would find out what was up with Snape, even if it killed him.

Hp

"Mr. Potter, is there a reason why you linger?" Despite the fact that Ron and Hermione were convinced that there was something off with Snape, the Potions Master's voice was still as sharp as ever when it concerned Harry and Gryffindors.

Harry flushed uncomfortably as he gazed up at the tall man. Snape had his arms crossed over his chest and his black eyes watched Harry as the Gryffindor packed his bag slowly. He opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it. He didn't have a death wish.

"No, sir." He shook his head, he glanced up again. Snape's eyes were narrowed in contemplation but the thin lips curled into the familiar sneer before Snape leaned over so Harry could feel the man's warm breath play over his face.

"Then I suggest that you hurry up unless you want to be late for your next lesson. I know with certainty that Minerva won't tolerate your tardiness unlike some and you really do not want to be sent to me for a detention, now do you, Potter?"

Shivering all over and his mind supplying him with imagines of said detention, Harry mutely shook his head. He immediately finished packing his bag. There was something in Snape's gaze that was drawing him in and he leaned in closer to the Headmaster.

Snape's nostrils flared as Harry arched up to kiss the older man.

"No, Potter, you really do not want to do that. I will not be able to control myself if you come any closer…" Snape's voice was a soft murmur and Harry could hear him as if through a haze.

"I want to see you lose control …"

"I will hurt you if I do so. No, Potter, I will not have it."

Harry wasn't sure what happened but Snape snarled at him before he took a step away from Harry and hissed.

"You should go now." It was a subtle warning and Harry took heed. His eyes grew wide before he grabbed his bag and practically ran from the classroom, the door slamming behind him. Panting, he sank down against the wall in the corridor.

He wasn't sure what had just happened but it had been significant. Had he really nearly tried to kiss Snape? Why would he do such a thing? Well, he knew i_why/i_ but why would he give himself away willingly?

It was mind boggling. It was like he had lost all control once he had looked into Snape's eyes. All reason had left him and as Harry thought back on it now, he realized he had wanted to please Snape. He shivered; the man had never made him feel quite like that.

Sure, hot all over with desire to be bent over the nearest surface and be buggered mindless but never to completely surrender. Something in Snape had always seemed to appeal to Harry and Snape had always seemed in control but at this moment, beneath the calm appearance, something dangerous and not quite in control lurked beneath the surface.

Harry shivered as he rose to his feet. He was late to his next lesson and as he vowed to put the matter from his mind for the time being, he didn't noticed dark eyes watching him hungrily.

Hp

"Mr. Potter, stay behind if you will." Harry groaned. He was sure Professor McGonagall asked why he was late. He shared a look with Ron before he nodded and waited for the rest of the class to leave.

"I'm sorry I was late, Professor. It won't happen again …"

'I know it won't, Potter. I am merely curious as to the reason why you were late. Professor Snape usually allows enough time for you to get to your next class." Harry hesitated. Could he tell the Professor what had happened between him and the Headmaster? Or what had almost happened.

"He does. I was just delayed…I was a bit distracted…" Harry trailed off.

"You were alone with Professor Snape, Potter?" The alarm in Professor McGonagall's voice had him glancing up sharply. The deputy Headmistress was standing at her desk, leaning on it in fact and her lips were pressed together thinly. Her eyes were narrowed and Harry frowned.

"Yes, but just for a second or so, Professor. Not long at all…. Besides, he told me I was going to be late to my next class…"

"And he wasn't acting peculiar?" Professor McGonagall seemed tense as she awaited his reply.

"No more so than usual, Professor. Why do you ask?"

"Harry, if I asked you not to go near Professor Snape at the moment would you heed that advice?"

"I guess, Professor. But if you don't mind me asking, what is this all about?" He sat down on the desk. He had done and seen enough hopefully be treated like an adult.

"It is not my place to tell, Harry but I know that you won't listen to me without reason. All I am saying is, be careful around Severus. At the moment he is not himself and he does not have the control he normally does. All I am saying is that you should be careful around him."

"Of course, Professor. When have you ever known me to actively seek out danger?" Grinning up at the Transfigurations Professor, Harry allowed himself a laugh when he heard her snort.

"Perhaps I should talk to Miss Granger and hope that she can keep you out of trouble. Just be careful around Severus, Potter, he is more dangerous now then he ever was."

"I will be, Professor. I promise…" i_But that doesn't mean I will stay away./i _And as Harry crossed his fingers behind his back he left the classroom. He had some things to discuss with Ron and Hermione.

Hp

"That makes no sense whatsoever." Ron's exclamation had Harry rolling his eyes. He loved his best friend, he truly did but sometimes Ron could make huge understatements and this was one.

"If it made sense, do you honestly think we would be here in the library doing research?" He narrowed his eyes at Ron to make his point that they had to be quiet.

"Yeah, I suppose. Now what do we know about Snape?"

"He has been acting peculiar. He doesn't eat. He looks worse than when Nagini bit him. He snaps even more so then usual. Professor McGonagall actually warned Harry to stay away from Professor Snape." Hermione used her fingers to sum up the points.

Harry rubbed at his forehead. It didn't make any sense, Ron was right. If anybody told him these facts about a random person, he wouldn't think twice about it, notwithstanding what Harry had almost done when he had been alone with the Headmaster.

"And don't forget that Snape recovered extremely fast after the attack. Madam Pomfrey said that it would take weeks or months for the effects of the poison to disappear but Snape was up on his feet in a fortnight."

St. Mungo's insisted on keeping Snape for observation all the same. Harry thought it had been more for protection then observation but Snape hadn't complained so neither had Harry. He had noticed that when he visited Snape had started to look better and better.

"You never told me that." Hermione frowned at him and Harry shrugged. Ron was giving him a strange look as he said. "And yet you kept visiting him? This can't have been simply for Snape's benefit because he's such great company…."

Harry could feel himself flushing. Why did Ron always have to display such rare insight during times when Harry could do without? He opened a book at random and glanced through it. Anything to keep this conversation from happening.

He didn't see the look Ron and Hermione exchanged, nor did he react when Hermione left the table to go in search of more books. Ron leaned over the table and softly said as he pulled the book from Harry's hands. "Mate, you are acting as peculiar as Snape. You know you can talk to me, right?"

Harry merely nodded, refusing to meet the blue eyes. He reached for another book when Ron's next words made him pause.

"When you kept visiting Snape, I thought he was telling you things. You know, about your mum and stuff. But when you kept returning and immediately went up to your room, I thought the old bastard was up to his usual tricks. He hasn't answered any of your questions, has he?"

When Harry shook his head mutely, Ron nodded and continued. "I know that you wanted to make sure that Snape was alright but it wasn't your fault, Harry, none of it was. Hermione and I talked it over and she hinted you were behaving like you were in love…so, are you in love with him, mate?"

So it seemed that he hadn't been able to hide it as well as thought he could. He glanced up at Ron, not entirely sure what he could or would say.

Ron seemed to understand and softly said, leaning across the table to he could grip Harry's arm. "Because you know, if you are, that's fine. I'm not sure if he deserves you but you can't help whom you fall in love with, right? So I guess it is okay then if you like him, you know i_like/i_ him. Perhaps we can convince him to like you too. that is another reason why we have to figure out what's wrong with him, so you can fix it and he can gratefully fall into your arms and snog you. It happened with me and Hermione."

Harry snorted. "Ron, I saved the world and he still didn't fall into my arms and snog me."

"Yeah, but mate, come on, he was kind of dying from a snake bite while we stood by and did nothing.. If I lay dying and the hero simply sat there stunned and did nothing, I wouldn't be keen to snog him either."

Ron's reasoning had Harry laughing. He grinned and nodded. "Suppose so."

"So we shall have to make sure he will be keen to snog you."

Harry groaned, for some reason he suspected that things just got worse and Snape wasn't the only danger to Harry.

Hp

"Why is it that when you two do something, i_I/i _get detention?" Harry growled as he glared at Ron from across the table. To be truthful, it wasn't entirely Ron's fault but Hermione's fault too. They had decided that the quickest way for them to find out what was wrong with Snape, and for Harry to be noticed by the older wizard, was for Harry to have an accident in Potions.

It was the only class Snape taught since Slughorn had decided to retire after losing his wand in the folds of his robes during the Final Battle. They had been working on a potion, harmless in and of itself, lf but with Hermione's brilliant interferences they had turned it into a potion that ate through clothing.

And Ron had accidentally spilled most of it on Harry, or so he claimed. Harry was not inclined to believe him. Of course at the moment he had other pressing concerns, such as getting his clothes off as soon as possible.

He hadn't known at the time, since Ron and Hermione hadn't seen it fit to inform him, that the potion was harmless to skin. He had stood there in his shirt and jeans before a livid Snape had reached Harry and had snarled at him to stop making a fool of himself and get dressed.

Harry had flushed and tried to keep his mouth shut, even when it became increasingly difficult as on explained what happened. Harry's loud exclamation of "what" had earned him his detention tonight.

"But this is the chance we have been waiting for… . You're alone with Snape and can find out what's going on with him, you know." Hermione smiled tentatively up at him.

"Or get a nice snog of it, if that suits you."

"This isn't the bloody chance we have been waiting for! I made a royal fool of myself in front of him and got a detention on top of it when McGonagall told me not to be alone with Snape. Did you even pause to think of what this might mean to me? "Harry grumbled as he quickly ate his dinner. Snape expected him straight after dinner and he had been late because he had to change his clothes and track down Ron and Hermione to give them a well deserved dressing down.

He drained his pumpkin juice and fixed his friends with another pointed look as he said. "If I end up dead or severely injured, I will haunt you for the rest of eternity. Be warned."

Hermione swallowed thickly before she said. "If you aren't back by the time classes start tomorrow, I will alert Professor McGonagall."

"Oh thank you so much. You would actually come barging into the room if I spend the night. Don't wait up." Harry had to grin to show that he wasn't serious. Ron merely shook his head and grinned back and waved Harry on his way.

Harry sighed. He had no idea what to expect and a part of him was filled with dread because he knew what Snape was capable of

Hp

_iWhy am I feeling nervous about serving a detention with Snape? I have served so many detentions with the man, it should feel like an ordinary day and yet it does not. I shouldn't let Professor McGonagall get to me like that. I'm sure she is right to some extent but I'm sure I can protect myself. Snape may be a master duelist, spy and a lot of other things but that does not mean I cannot defend myself. I did defeat Voldemort…I shouldn't be nervous, I'm sure that there is nothing going on and if it is really that dangerous, Snape will most likely have me serve detention with another teacher. /i_

Harry kept talking softly to himself, trying to convince him that he wouldn't be alone with Snape during his detention. And if he was, then so what? He had been alone with the man before.

He stopped in front of the door that led to the Headmaster's office. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited until the voice would bid him to enter. It came immediately and Harry pushed the door open.

He stepped inside the circular office that hadn't changed all that much since Professor Dumbledore had been there. Some things had changed; it was less cluttered. The same big desk was standing in the middle of the room though there was less light and more shadows.

Harry glanced around in the half gloom. The sun hadn't set yet but the blinds were drawn and Harry had to be careful not to trip up the three steps that led to Snape's desk. The man himself was nowhere in sight but Harry got a feeling he was being watched.

He glanced around nervously as he fingered his wand. It was in his hand, a habit from the war he had been unable to break and while he felt a little bit safer, he jumped nearly three feet in the air when Snape's voice suddenly came from behind him.

"Go and sit down, Potter."

Glancing behind him, Harry's eyes widened when he noticed Snape was standing in the shadows near the bookcases. He hadn't seen the Headmaster when he had come into the office. Swallowing thickly, Harry pocketed his wand and sat down in a chair.

Snape moved behind him, silent as a whisper before pulling around the desk and pulling the chair back. Harry got a good look at Snape in the candlelight as he sat down.

The older wizard wasn't looking good, not good at all. If Harry had to hazard a guess, he would say that Snape looked worse than he did. The Headmaster looked positively gaunt and his dark eyes burned in his pale face as he regarded Harry.

"What happened to you? You're looking wretched." It was not something Harry had wanted to blurt out but he couldn't help himself. He blushed but held his gaze, refusing to back down.

Snape smirked bitterly as he said, glancing away from Harry. "One would look very much the same as I when one has been unable to feed regularly as they should."

"But there is plenty of food at Hogwarts…surely there is something that you can stomach, even if Nagini's attack left you unable to eat everything…"

"Potter, try not to be any more of an imbecile than you normally are. Do you honestly think I was talking about regular meals? If they were the key to my survival Poppy would have found something to help me. But seeing as it isn't her fault that I am unable to feed, there is nothing she can do to help. I know that Minerva has taken to warning anybody who might find themselves alone with me and I have found that now I am Headmaster it means less detentions but there are still a few that must be served, and that brings us to the purpose of your visit here."

"Hold on a minute. I know I'll have to serve the detention and I will, in a second when you tell me what's going on. Come on, Professor, you look ready to keel over. Surely it can't be something from the poison, you recovered so swiftly…"

Harry fell silent with the look Snape shot him. The older wizard rolled his eyes and finally said. "Potter, I just told you what the problem was and it should not concern you…"

Harry lowered his eyes, his mind working overtime. There was something about Snape's choice of words that struck Harry as familiar. But where had he heard or read those particular words before? The fact that Snape could not feed, the fact that the blinds were drawn while the sun was out, the fact that he looked gaunt and nearly starved to death, the fast recovery time…the few times Harry had ever seen Snape out in the sun, it all came down to one thing…

"You're a vampire." It was a statement and not a question but Snape glanced up sharply as if Harry had shouted it out instead of whispered it. The smirk played around his lips again as he said.

"Very good, Potter, and without the assistance of Miss Granger. There may be hope for you yet…"

"Don't change the subject! But now it all makes sense. If you cannot feed then there is a reason why Professor McGonagall warned me against being alone with you….And that is also the reason why you can't stand to be in the Great Hall with all the students, you want to suck them dry…." Harry got up from his chair and backed away from the desk. Any moment now Snape would pounce on him.

He was not prepared to see the man throwing back his head and burst out into laughter. Feeling a little bit ridiculous to have Snape laughing at him, Harry waited until he was finished

It took Snape a moment to recover and he had to wipe away tears before he said, gesturing for Harry to sit down again. "And here I thought that you had changed. You are correct on a number of accounts, Potter, but the reason why I cannot stand to be in the Great Hall is not because I want to suck the students dry as you so elegantly put it. But you are correct that I cannot stand to be around other beings. The hunger is difficult to control."

Snape glanced away for a moment as he swallowed thickly. Harry watched the scars move, fascinated, before Snape spoke again. "I haven't fed properly since the attack. I lost a lot of blood when Nagini attacked me and while that alone would cause me a ravenous hunger, not being able to feed properly is making it worse. I have been taking potions to control myself but I do not know how long I can go without taking blood. It is getting increasingly dangerous to be around me, Potter for I do not know how long I can control myself. During the day I can push the desire away because my nature is not so strong but as the evening draws near…."

Harry's mind boggled. It had been nearly three months since Snape had fed, properly, and Harry wondered what he meant by that. But it was a question for later.

"But how hard can it be for you to feed? I mean, I know that there are people out there who thrive on making vampires feed on them so why don't you just go to one of them?"

Snape sneered at him. "I have the same problem as you have, Potter…"

Harry's expression must have said it all because Snape explained. "Whenever I step out, I am being haunted by…fans. While the public may have been swayed in my direction because of the romantic tale you spun about me while you were fighting the Dark Lord, they would not be so lenient if I were to turn around and ask one of them to willingly donate blood. i_That/i_ is the reason why I cannot feed. And I refuse to pick anybody at random like people do on a drunken night and bring back prostitutes. I will find a way to deal with this, Potter; do not concern yourself with it."

"What about animals then?"

"They do not carry the nutrition that I need. It is a short term solution at best."

"You could…you could feed from me." Harry wasn't so sure that he had said it out loud but Snape softly snarled, "what," was enough to make him realize he had?

"I said that you could feed from me. I don't mind, really…I mean it would be a benefit for the both of us…"

"Get out!" It was soft but it was enough to make Harry fall silent. He glanced up, mouth slightly open as Snape rose to his towering height and said.

"I said get out, Potter! I will not have you ridicule me! Get out!"

"I was being serious! I want to help! I am not joking….I was sincere…" Harry rose to his feet as well. He didn't feel comfortable sitting down as Snape was towering over him. It didn't have to do with the fact that Snape was a vampire; Harry didn't feel comfortable with anybody leaning over him. He forced himself to meet the dark eyes and not to flinch away.

He took a deep breath and considered that not being hexed was a good thing. He continued. "I know you may not agree with it but it is the most perfect solution. I can spare the blood and you won't have to go out to find an unwilling blood donor. I mean, I kind of got you into this mess. If I hadn't painted you as the romantic hero that you are then the women wouldn't have started to follow you around and this wouldn't have happened. But anyway…I want to help, really…."

He stopped rambling. Snape seemed frozen as he stood near the desk. Snape was watching him before he whispered.

"Be very sure of what you are offering, Potter, very sure." Snape's voice turned silky and Harry nodded.

"I'm sure." It was a whisper and Harry was shaking lightly. He could see the hunger reflected in Snape's eyes.

The Headmaster took a step forward before he shook his head. "I suggest you go now and return tomorrow if you are still sure about your offer. We shall talk then."

Harry nodded. It was a good suggestion. And as he waved goodbye and left the office, he already knew what his answer was going to be even when he dreaded the conversation that would follow.

Hp

Harry wasn't sure how he had made it through the day. All throughout the night he had been tossing and turning, unable to sleep as he tried to think of what would happen. Would Snape pounce on him the moment Harry stepped through the door or would the older wizard reject him?

He had no idea. He tried to go to the library but it was hard to do without raising suspicion and the books he found there only told him about the theory behind why vampires needed blood and not the act itself.

Perhaps he should hope that Snape could guide him. He had read that the saliva vampires produced could be used as a sexual component. It made the donor sexually aroused. How aroused, Harry wasn't sure. It wasn't as though he could ask anybody who had done this before.

During dinner he made sure that he ate plenty even though he was nervous. He ate slowly, glancing up towards the staff table. Snape was absent, not that it surprised Harry. He could understand very well why the Headmaster did not fancy staying in the Great Hall.

"So, what happened yesterday between you and Snape?" Harry glanced up sharply at Ron. All day he had been able to keep his friends at bay but it seemed that Ron demanded answers. Hermione glanced up at him, curious and Harry sighed.

"Nothing happened. He gave me a lecture about proper etiquette in the Potions classroom and told me to come back tonight to serve my detention."

"So nothing happened? Nothing at all."

_iWell, other than me finally guessing what he truly is and the reason why he is acting so odd. And of course I put myself in his hands, or is that fangs. It is the saving people thing Hermione keeps talking about or perhaps it is because he deserves help just like anybody else. Though I do have to wonder if I would be so willingly to become a blood donor if Malfoy was the one__…/i_

"Nope, nothing happened."

So you didn't get a chance to tell him how you feel?"

"No, I didn't and I don't plan to anytime soon. I have no desire to get my hopes crushed…"

"I'm sure if you give him the chance to respond he might surprise you."

"Hermione, with all due respect but give me a chance to dream. This year will be hard enough without adding extra stress to it. I will tell him when I think the time is right and I really don't think that you guys can lecture me about timing. You have wasted years before you told each other how you felt. This is not something that you can decide for me. It is something I have to do on my own, alright. I appreciate your concern, really I do but just understand that this isn't any of your business. I will tell him when I am ready. Now excuse me, but I will be late for my detention if I don't go now."

He rose from the table. Ron nodded at him and grinned. "Just snog the old bastard, Harry. It might work."

Rolling his eyes Harry made his way up towards the Headmaster's office. He forced himself to relax. It wouldn't do to appear tense or excited. He still needed to convince Snape that this was what he truly wanted.

It would be a nearly impossible task. Snape was a man who was known to be stubborn, He could hold a grudge for an extremely long time and he was a very private man by nature. Harry couldn't blame him.

He took a deep breath as he stood in front of the door and then quickly knocked before he lost his nerve. He opened the door and stepped inside when Snape bade him to enter. The older wizard was seated behind the desk this time, though Harry was quick to check the shadows behind the entrance.

Snape glanced up as Harry approached the desk. Snape's dark eyes rested on Harry's face briefly before they flickered away but not before Harry had seen the look of hunger on Snape's gaunt face. He nearly glanced away himself.

"You have come to a decision then, Potter?" The deep voice barely rose above a whisper but Harry heard it perfectly.

"Yes, sir. My offer still stands…I want to help you…"

Snape glanced up at him sharply and then he nodded. "Be aware that I do not entirely like this idea, There are things that we need to discuss, things that you need to be aware of. While feeding can be painful, I always try to make it as pleasant for my companion as possible. That does include sex, Potter…while I know that it isn't against the rules, I will not go further then you are comfortable with. There are several ways to do this. I can use a knife but that is painful or I can use my teeth. My salvia will act as an aphrodisiac, Potter, which means that you can become aroused…"

Harry was sure that if there had any blood in Snape's cheeks the older wizard would have blushed. Harry nodded before he asked.

"Could you…would you call me Harry, sir? It is just a little bit disheartening to hear you call me Potter when I am going to give you my blood?"

Harry wanted to say something else but he changed his mind. Snape nodded as he said. "Of course, Harry. If you are ready, shall we?"

Harry nodded as he rose from his seat. He was as ready as he ever would be. He breathed in deeply. The next moment a hand touched his shoulder and Harry glanced back at Snape. His dark eyes were bright in the light of the candles as Snape gestured for Harry to precede him. Yet Harry waited, he had no idea which way he had to go.

The older wizard moved up the stairs that led to the private rooms of the Headmaster, a nervous Harry following him. Harry had no idea what to expect. He had half expected Snape to pounce on him and push him against the wall as the man sucked his neck and took how much he wanted.

Instead he was being invited into a cozy living room. There was a leather sofa that would be big enough for Harry sleep on. In front of the fireplace there were two comfortable chairs and a small table. Bookcases adorned most of the walls and there were three doors that led to other areas. On the other side of the room there was a large table and a desk that stood in the corner.

It was a room Snape obviously felt comfortable in as he moved further into the room. The blinds were drawn and without thinking Harry blurted out. "Won't you turn to dust in the sunlight?"

Snape spun around so fast that Harry barely saw the movement There was a small smile playing around his thin lips and his dark eyes were aglow with amusement as Snape answered. "Hardly, unless you would like to try and donate blood with a pile of dust. While it is true that I am sensitive to the light and it hurts my eyes at this moment because of the hunger, I will not combust when I stand in the sunlight. - No matter what the myths may say- But if you are keen to discuss some things, then perhaps we should sit down."

Snape gestured to the couch and Harry sat down. He leaned forward as Snape settled in the chair opposite him. The Headmaster leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs as he contemplated Harry.

"I am grateful for your help and your offer, Harry. It would not be the manner I would have chosen but at the moment I have little choice. Now, I am not going to waste time on polite chitchat. Have you decided if you would like me to use a knife or drink from your neck? I would not like to see you in pain because you have so generously offered yourself to me so if I may make a suggestion, I would ask that you allow me to drink from your neck."

"And that won't hurt?" Harry couldn't help but asking. Snape smiled slightly.

"The pleasure far outweighs the pain, I can promise you that. It will feel good, just like being with a lover." Harry could tell he was blushing as he whispered.

"I wouldn't know how that feels; I've never had a…lover…" He stumbled over the title even as he kept meeting Snape's gaze.

"You are a virgin?" Snape's voice betrayed nothing and Harry nodded. Snape leaned forward, his eyes on Harry as he continued. "And you are sure that you are comfortable with this, Harry? It can be a very sexual experience , one I can understand that you may want to share with somebody else."

Harry's mouth went dry. This was his chance to say something; would he allow it to pass by? He took a deep breath and then said, summoning every piece of Gryffindor bravery he was supposed to possess.

"I don't want to share it with anybody else but you, sir."

He closed his eyes for a moment as he waited with bated breath for the moment Snape would toss him out. The only sound that came was the rustling of cloth and the couch dipped as Snape sat down beside him.

"Then I propose that we should begin." Snape was watching him. Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans. He nodded before he asked.

"How…How do we do this?"

"It would be easier if you would lie down. You can feel weak after this and I have no desire to pick you up off the floor. The corner of the couch will do. I can lean over you so you will be more comfortable."

Harry nodded and slowly moved towards the corner of the couch. He rearranged the pillows a little to his satisfaction. He curled his legs underneath him and lay down sideways so he had a view of the fireplace. He glanced up at Snape.

"Is this alright?"

The older wizard nodded before moving closer so he was seated beside Harry on the edge of the couch. He pushed Harry's hair away from his neck before he said. "You will have to undo your robe. It provides better access when you wear your shirt."

Snape seemed too hesitant as Harry folded his robe neatly and put it on the table. Harry resumed his previous position and it almost seemed as though Snape would stop him but Snape eventually shook his head as Harry asked what was wrong.

"You are sure about this?"

"Yeah, but if you ask me that again, I may answer no."

"Brat." Snape's fingers were cool as they touched Harry's skin. Harry shivered but he forced himself to lie still as Snape bent over him. Snape's long hair brushed Harry's cheek before the Headmaster pushed it behind his ear.

Harry closed his eyes, expecting the prick of fangs or perhaps a small sting but not this. He opened his eyes when he felt Snapei _lick/i_ his neck. He shivered slightly as Snape angled his face a little for better access. The dark eyes were focused upon the task at hand or were that fang but for a moment they flickered up to meet Harry's green ones.

Snape continued with the licking and much to his embarrassment, Harry felt his cock beginning to stir. He closed his eyes for another moment and just enjoyed the warm breath he felt over his sensitive skin and the hot tongue that kept licking the same spot.

Just when he thought he might actually move and pull Snape on top of him, Severus bit down deeply and began to drink. Harry gave a startling cry but the next moment one of Snape's hands came to rest upon his own, squeezing softly and Harry relaxed.

It didn't really hurt and Harry had been more startled than anything else. He could feel the pain flowing away to be replaced with pleasure. Pleasure that was moving lazily through his system, starting at his neck and spreading out until Harry curled his toes with ecstasy as he tried to arch his back. In his position he couldn't touch his cock but it was hard as rock.

He licked his suddenly dry lips, raising heavy eyes to gaze at Snape. He squeezed the hand still clasped within his own as his lips tried to form words. "Severus…."

It was a plea to continue this but Harry wasn't sure how long it took for the older wizard to respond. He was adrift in a sea of pleasure and he only became aware of his surroundings when Snape went back to licking his neck again.

He glanced up sharply as Snape moved away but the vampire merely stared down at him, cheeks rosy and a healthy glow in his eyes before he leaned down and brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry turned to lay on his back on the couch. Carefully he pulled Snape on top of him as he opened his mouth to taste himself on Snape's lips.

He couldn't help himself as he bucked his hips against the firm thigh that was pressed against them. His mouth was plundered by the same tongue that had licked him so carefully and the world began to consist of only pleasure. It wasn't any more then when Snape had fed off him but it was different.

He wrapped strong arms around Snape's broad shoulders before with a sudden wave of release, he climaxed. His body shivering and Harry tried to keep his eyes open. Surely the force of his climax wasn't so strong that he was going to pass out.

The world was becoming smaller and grey around the edges and as Harry tried to focus but he couldn't. His limbs were being weighed down by sudden exhaustion and Harry could only think how glad he was to be on the couch when he blackened out.

Hp

The one thing Harry became aware of when he woke up was that everything was hurting. He opened eyes that felt like lead and glanced around. His head was pounding and his stomach felt queasy. He even felt cold and curled in on himself shivering.

A hand touched his forehead soothingly before it ran through his hair and Harry hissed. "Don't try to move too much, you lost a significant amount of blood."

The voice was pitched low but familiar. If only Harry didn't have so much trouble remembering everything. Hands carefully tucked his glasses back on his face and Harry found himself glancing up into dark eyes.

He was startled by the change in Snape. The Headmaster skin had lost the pale glow. His cheeks had lost the gauntness and the dark eyes were alight. He looked healthy. Harry shivered.

The vampire's eyes took it in and then he asked. "Are you cold?"

Harry nodded as he swallowed thickly. His throat felt like sandpaper and Snape silently handed him a vial. Harry was feeling so weak that he couldn't even hold on to the vial. It fell from his limp fingers but before it could crash to the ground, Snape caught it.

Harry cringed together, sure he was going to get a lecture but the older wizard merely uncorked the vial and held it to Harry's lips. "It is a blood replenishing potion. It will make you feel better."

"Thirsty." His voice was raspy. Snape helped Harry sip a glass of water and Harry sat up slowly. The room spun about him and the urge to throw up was overcoming him. An arm around his shoulder pulled him up into a seating position. Harry slumped forward but Snape held him up.

"Easy! Do not overextend yourself. You have given me a lot of blood." The room continued to spin in every dizzying circles and Harry leaned his head against Snape's shoulder, shivering violently. He felt as though he had a bad case of the flu which was strange when all he had done was give blood.

He should be feeling weak and lightheaded, not shivering so hard that he was making the couch move. He was cold too. Unless…unless Snape had taken more blood then he intended to. The older wizard must have been hungry.

"You need to rest, Harry and recover your strength." Harry could barely focus but he nodded. He tried to rise but his weak legs wouldn't support him and within a moment he had collapsed back onto the couch.

"What do you think you are doing?" Snape's voice had dropped to a growl.

"Going back to my dorm…" Harry was surprised as he glanced up. He thought that was what Snape had meant when he had told Harry that he needed to rest. Granted, there would be awkward questions if he walked in looking like this but he was prepared to answer them.

"Do you honestly think I will allow you to go back to your dormitory looking and behaving like this? You are behaving like even more of a dunderhead than you normally do, Potter. You need a proper night's rest and food before I will allow you to go back to your friends. Tomorrow is Saturday so unless you have different plans…"

Mutely Harry shook his head. Snape watched him carefully and then said. "Good, then I think it is best if we retire. Unless you are hungry already?"

_iHungry, he must be kidding right? I don't think I can stomach anything right now. It feels as though I can even throw up the water. I'm so tired. How could I know that I could feel this bad?/i_

"Is it normal this bad?" His voice was a whisper and Snape glanced at him.

"Yes, but I may have taken more then I should. Once I start feeding, especially when I am very hungry, it is hard to stop. That is usually what makes vampires kill their victims. The hunger takes them too far and they cannot stop. Now, do you have any other questions or shall we retire to the bed?"

Harry blinked up at Snape before he softly said. "Why can't I see your fangs? I thought hungry vampires always had their fangs out."

"I can retract them. But do you really need to know that now?" Snape seemed impatient and Harry shook his head. "Very well then."

Harry startled when Snape suddenly stood, making him nearly topple over. Strong hands caught him and he was lifted in the air and into a pair of arms. Blinking in surprise, Harry wrapped an arm around Snape's shoulder as the Headmaster took quick steps towards his private chambers.

Harry glanced around. The room was large and there was a double bed in the middle of the room. A wardrobe stood off to the side and there were two bedside tables. There was a chair near a window that was dark. The sheets were white and grey but Harry only paid attention to how soft they looked.

He was gently lowered on the bed and the sheets were pulled back. Not caring that he was still dressed in his clothes, Harry moved underneath the blankets with a loud yawn. Harry glanced up towards the older wizard. Snape was watching him and Harry flushed. Perhaps he had moved too freely and Snape had intended that he sleep somewhere else.

The dark eyes were alight with something that if Harry had known better he would say was desire but it was Snape. Surely he didn't desire Harry? Just because Harry had fallen in love with Snape didn't mean that Snape returned any of those feelings. The kiss they had shared had only been because of the intensity of the feeding. Anybody would feel that way.

"I can sleep somewhere else if you want to…"

"Potter, I didn't put you in my bed simply to put you on the floor to sleep. I do not intend to spend the better part of the night making sure that you are warm enough when I have a perfectly large enough bed for the two of us so that if you are not feeling well, I can assist you immediately."

"Thank you…no one has ever done this for me before …"

It was the truth. Nobody had ever really taken care of him before. The Dursleys couldn't have cared less if he died or lived.

One dark eyebrow rose and then Snape said, "You have been very graciously allowing me to feed on you, Harry. I could not in good conscience allow you to return to your dorm without taking proper care of you. Besides, it is the least I can do. Now, do you intend to chat the night away or shall we see if we can get some sleep?"

"Sleep sounds good." His eyes were falling shut of their own accord and Harry drifted for a while. He could hear Snape moving about in the room. The blankets were lifted and Harry opened his eyes when somebody slid into bed beside him.

His eyes widened when he noticed that Snape had slid in beside him. The vampire had fluffed up his pillow and was dressed in a dark shirt and dark slacks. He looked utterly delicious in Harry's opinion.

He turned away from Snape and curled on his side. He burrowed further under the blankets as he shivered again. He was so cold and all he wanted to do was sleep. It seemed that he was never going to be warm again.

The next moment an arm came to rest around his waist and he was pulled back to rest against a firm and warm body. Harry stiffened slightly and he turned around to glance up at the older wizard. Gentle hands plucked his glasses away and Snape leaned over Harry to place them on the bedside table.

The Headmaster settled back in the bed with Harry in his arms and softly said his breath ghosting over Harry's lips. "Don't worry; I won't bite, not this time."

Harry slowly nodded. Snape did feel warm and perhaps for a night Harry could pretend that Snape returned his feelings. But at the moment, as Harry moved for a moment to find a comfortable spot, he knew it would be the best night's rest he had in a while.

Hp

Harry became aware of a tight arm around his waist as he woke up. His head was still throbbing but at least his stomach had settled He opened his eyes for a moment but the room was filled with darkness. Deep breaths ruffled his hair and Harry glanced up.

Snape was still deeply asleep. The older wizard looked relaxed as he lay in slumber, one arm tucked around Harry's waist and the other one curled underneath his head. Yawning, Harry settled in comfort against Snape.

He buried his head against Snape's chest and closed his eyes again, hoping to go back to sleep. Snape stirred a little and his dark eyes opened. Snape looked as sleepy as Harry felt. Harry glanced up. He couldn't pretend that he was going back to sleep, Snape would know immediately.

"Good morning." The deep voice rumbled through Snape's chest.

"Morning…Professor…" The title hung between them for a moment before Snape softly said.

"I do not fancy being addressed as Professor, Harry when you are sharing my bed. You may call me Severus."

Sudden delight filled Harry and he grinned. "I would like that, Severus."

"How are you feeling?" The question was soft and unexpected but Harry glanced up. The dark eyes were brutally honest and after a moment he answered.

"I am feeling alright. My head is still hurting and I don't think I could get up yet but at least my stomach isn't trying to force itself past my lips anymore, so that's an improvement. How are you feeling?"

Snape smirked softly as he turned on his back and regarded Harry for a moment before he said. "I am feeling better than I have in a while. It seems that you were correct in offering and I must thank you again." This time the smirk turned dangerous as Snape leaned in and said. "If you had not you're your offer perhaps in a few days' time I would have jumped you and have my wicked way with you. But to truthful, be on your guard, Mr. Potter, for your blood is very sweet and may find myself addicted to it."

Harry swallowed thickly, it almost sounded like a promise and his eyes focused on the thin lips. They parted to reveal wicked looking fangs. Harry's eyes widened and he glanced up. Snape was watching him, holding still before he moved forward cautiously and closing the distance between them.

The next moment a pair of lips was pressed against Harry's. For a moment Harry was afraid he would feel teeth but there was only the steady pressure of a kiss that he began to return. He closed his eyes, opening his mouth as a tongue licked his lips and invited him to explore Snape's mouth.

Snape tasted divine and Harry slowly relaxed and eased into their kiss. There was nothing hurried about it as Snape's tongue curled around his own, encouraging him away from fangs that could nick.

Their kiss intensified as Harry returned it with enthusiasm. His cock was stirring despite his exhaustion and Harry craved more. He pulled Snape closer and deepened their kiss.

Pleasure was spreading in waves through Harry's body, not in the least bit because of Snape's saliva. Harry stared up at the older wizard with lust filled eyes. Snape's eyes were dilated with desire as he spoke, a hint of his fangs showing. "What do you need?"

"I need you!" Harry wasn't concerned with embarrassing himself. He could be honest with Snape; surely the older wizard would not refuse him. "I want you in me…I want you to drink from me."

Snape smirked at him and then softly said, nipping at his neck lightly. "Only if you are very, very sure…"

"I'm sure…" Harry breathed. He tugged Snape's head up so he could kiss the older wizard deeply. They kissed hungrily for a few moments before Snape pulled away again. Harry was ridiculously happy to see that it was with a little bit of difficultly.

"This isn't just because of the aphrodisiac affects of my saliva is it? You _are_ sure? There is no second first time."

Harry grinned and softly said. "To be truthful, I have wanted to do this with you for a while actually….I…didn't know how to tell you but I do have to ask, you aren't only doing this because you tasted and want more of my blood?" He chewed on his lip for a moment and Snape smirked.

"I have to admit that it is a tasty treat but no that is not the main reason. I happen to think that you are a very attractive young man and had you said something sooner I would have dragged you off immediately."

Harry met him smirk for smirk. "Brilliant. Now that that's settled, shall we get down to business?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Mr. Potter." A warm tongue licked down his throat as long fingered hands pushed up his shirt and pinched a nipple. Harry groaned softly and pulled Snape down on top of him. He ran his own hands up Snape's back, feeling the muscles underneath his hands.

Lightly scratching with his nails along Snape's spine seemed to be enough to drive Snape to distraction. The older wizard glanced up, dark eyes aglow with desire before with a low growl; Harry's shirt was ripped apart.

Harry gasped, it wasn't as though the shirt was of particular value to him but he had never seen Snape do something so arousing. The vampire smiled at him wickedly and then leaned in to suckle on one of Harry's nipples. He teased the bud to hardness with his tongue and lightly bit down. Harry cried out sharply.

He dug his heels into the bed and whimpered softly. The pleasure was overwhelming him and he hissed. "Severus, stop teasing and get a bloody move on….not going to last…"

"You want this fast?" Snape's voice had dropped and was pure seduction.

"Yes, there is enough time for slow and sweet torture another time."

Severus chuckled deeply, the sound vibrating against Harry's stomach before the vampire licked a path with his tongue towards Harry's jeans. Harry now only realized he had worn his clothes to bed but the next moment Snape straightened and a complaint rose on Harry's lips.

Before he could voice it, it died when Snape began to remove his own shirt. Harry's eyes widened even though he couldn't see properly in the darkness without his glasses. Snape seemed to glow in the darkness and Harry reached for his glasses. He wanted to see his lover fully because if this was only a onetime occurrence, he wanted the memories to be clear.

Snape was not overly muscular. The man was thin, though that made sense to Harry. His chest was smooth and nearly hairless except for a dark treasure tail that led down into the dark pants. Harry wanted to follow that trail with his tongue.

The slender hands came to rest upon the dark slacks and Harry's mouth actually watered when he imagined what Snape looked like. He was rewarded when the older wizard rose to remove his pants and revealed a long and thick cock that rose proudly from a nest of dark curls.

Harry could stare at Snape all day but he knew that if they were to get a move on he would need to remove his own jeans. He unfastened them quickly before he could grow shy and dropped them next to the bed.

Next he took off his boxers, trying not to allow his nervousness to show. He tugged off his socks as well and dropped his boxers and socks next to the bed, on top of his jeans. He glanced up, carefully lying back against the pillows as he sought out Snape's eyes.

The vampire's dark eyes were burning in their intensity as they devoured Harry from head to toe. Harry raised his eyes a fraction, wondering if Snape would say something. The heat in the dark gaze was making him flush as he lay back to display all of himself

Snape reached out with a hand and Harry forced himself not to flinch. The hand came to rest upon his stomach before Snape pushed it up as he crouched beside Harry. Harry raised his eyes to see the dark eyes trained on his face before they dropped to his chest and then the rest of his body. Snape smirked in such a way that his fangs showed as he softly said.

"Beautiful minx!" The nickname was soft and affectionate but Harry heard it. He grinned suddenly, unable to hide his pleasure at the words. Nobody had ever said things like that to him and it put him at ease.

He sat up and leaned forward to kiss Snape, letting him know he was ready to continue. His mouth was caught hungrily and the kiss returned. Harry laid back down and pulled Severus down on top of him. He spared a brief thought in salute to how good the Headmaster seemed to fit on top of him before he groaned softly as Snape nuzzled his throat.

Snape glanced up as he wordless Summoned something. Harry narrowed his eyes at the object floating in midair before him. It was a vial filled with a colorless liquid. He frowned at it before glancing towards Snape.

The vampire smirked and then softly said, catching hold of the vial. "It is lubricant I brewed it especially for this occasion."

"You planned to get me into bed at some point then?"

"It is never bad to be prepared. And you should know that good preparation is something I happen to value." Snape glanced up from where he was coating his fingers in the odorless liquid. Harry had to bite his lip to prevent himself from moaning because the sight of Snape's long fingers coated in lubricant aroused him even further. Although was nearly impossible.

His hand gripped the bed linen and he pleaded. "Please, Severus…"

"For what do you beg, minx?"

"I want you…no I i_need/i_ you inside of me!"

"And who am I to deny the great Harry Potter?" Severus reached for a pillow which he placed under Harry's hips to raise them slightly. Harry allowed his legs to fall open as Severus leaned over him. Gently kissing his lips, Severus softly said.

"Try to relax; it will hurt less if you do." Harry closed his eyes tightly as one blunt finger pressed against his entrance. Snape's finger circled the tight muscle before finally pushing inside. The burn of being stretched was painful but thin lips touched his own in a kiss to distract him and Harry allowed it.

Snape was slow and patient, slowly pushing his finger deeper inside before he added another one and another. Harry deepened their kiss, desperate for the burning to ease into pleasure, which it soon did. He mewled softly when Snape crooked his fingers just right and brushed something that sent waves of pleasure up Harry's spine.

He keened low in his throat with pleasure and buried his face against Snape's neck, clinging to the other man. A slender hand moved through his hair, petting him before Snape pulled away. Harry gasped at the sensation of being i_empty/i_.

Snape's smirk was a sight to behold as the Headmaster sat back and began to liberally coat his cock in lubricant. Harry was sure he could come from the sight alone when a stern gaze flew his way. It was almost as though Snape knew what he was thinking, Harry suspected that he did.

He sat up slowly and then climbed into Snape's lap. Severus' hands held him steady and then settled on his hips, the vampire unable to hide his surprise and pleasure at the bold move Harry was making. The dark eyes lost their intensity for a long moment as Harry lowered himself on Severus' cock, chewing lightly on his lip against the burn.

The older wizard closed his eyes in obvious pleasure and Harry smiled. He loved seeing the vampire lose control like that. He kissed Severus, slowly moving up and down experimentally. Severus groaned softly and Harry loved that sound even more, it aroused him even further.

He kissed Severus' neck, meeting the older wizard thrust for thrust. Severus hit that spot inside of him that made him feel so good. The next moment a wet tongue licked his neck, trying to coax the blood to the surface. Harry's arms tightened around Snape's broad shoulders as he prepared himself for the brief pain that would come when Severus bit down.

The pain was indeed brief but the pleasure was instanteous. Harry gasped, unable to keep his orgasm off any longer and as Severus began to feed, Harry came hard. He cried out sharply and suddenly he was lying down on his back. Snape was on top of him sucking hard and thrusting into him at the same time.

Harry wrapped his legs around Snape's waist, the world becoming smaller and dark as for the second time that evening, Harry lost conscious.

Harry came around a little later, still wrapped around Snape. The vampire was calmly stroking his hair. Their legs were comfortably intertwined and Snape had turned on his side and had pulled Harry into his arms.

"Ah, glad to see that you are joining the land of the living again." Harry's head felt quite heavy but he glanced up anyway. Snape's eyes were dark as midnight and he leaned in to kiss Harry hungrily.

"You do taste divine, Mr. Potter."

"I'm glad…" Harry could feel exhaustion creeping up on him. He had to struggle to keep his eyes open and one hand slowly petted him as Severus said. "Go to sleep. We will talk in the morning."

And as Harry cuddled in, he was looking forward to a morning of sleeping in with Severus.

Hp

"Who in the bloody hell is making such noise at this god forsaking hour?" Snape's voice was a low snarl and the pounding on either the door or in his head woke Harry up from the deep sleep he had been in. He opened his eyes and blinked into the strong sunlight that came in through the window.

Snape was sitting up in bed and had his wand in hand, a scowl fixed on his face. He looked so ferocious that Harry would have become frightened if he didn't know the older wizard so well.

"Can't we just ignore them and hop they will go away?" Harry laid back down. He wanted to sleep a little while longer.

"It depends on who it is and what is the emergency. Your plan has merits; in a real emergency they would have used a different method. I must be highly sought after…"

The words triggered something in Harry's memory and he shot up suddenly just as Snape lay down beside him. "Shit! Ron and Hermione! I told them that if I wasn't back by morning that they should contact McGonagall and come and find me."

Harry was already scrambling out of the bed and in search of his clothes. Strong hands hauled him back into the bed and a soothing voice said. "Then I also know who was pounding on the door earlier. Stay in bed, you are not fit to be out of it yet."

Snape was pulling on a robe when a door banged open. Somebody called out Snape's name several times and Snape had just fastened his robe when the door to the bedroom was thrown open. Harry immediately pulled the blankets over his head, moving back into the gloom of the bed.

"Minerva, what is the meaning of this?" Snape's voice betrayed nothing.

"It is Harry. Severus, he never came back from serving his detention with you. You didn't…"

"Minerva, Mr. Potter is as well as can be expected at the moment…." i_After losing my virginity to the man I love and him taking my blood twice in one night, yeah I suppose you could say that…/i_

Harry wiggled and enjoyed the flash of pain in his arse. It reminded him of what they had shared last night…

"He is not in his dorm and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have not seen him since last night…" Professor McGonagall interrupted Snape and Harry could almost see the annoyed expression on his face.

"If you would be so kind as to let me finish then you would know where Mr. Potter is at the moment and that he is fine under the circumstances…"

"Severus, have you fed?" Harry could imagine the way Snape rolled his eyes now.

"No, I went to a tanning salon, of course I have fed, you daft woman. Would you have barged into my quarters like that if you though I hadn't?" Snape's voice dropped and Harry was fed up with having to wait for Snape to get rid of Professor McGonagall.

"I'm here, Professor." He sat up and called out to Professor McGonagall. Snape turned as well to regard him.

"Harry? Severus, really?"

"He offered himself! I didn't pounce on him and drag him off the moment he stepped into the room if that is what you mean." Harry had never heard Snape sound so insulted. He had to suppress a laugh. The Headmaster crossed his arms over his chest and continued. "How little you think of me."

"I know you had a taste for the boy from the start, Severus. But I suppose now that I see the state Mr. Potter and yourself are in, I shall not expect you at breakfast then?"

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose before he turned back to Harry and said with a deadly smirk. "I'm sure we are more than comfortable to eating in bed, aren't we, Harry?"

The hunger in those dark eyes made Harry aware that they wouldn't be doing much i_eating/i_.

"Shall I send the house elves up with a tray of food then, Severus? I do not expect that we shall see you the rest of the day. I shall tell Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley that they do not need to worry about their friend and that he is quite safe. He is i_safe/i_, is that understood, Severus?"

The man rolled his eyes before he said. "Of course, Minerva. Have you ever known me to bring harm to those who give me blood? You are aware of how the bond between a donor and a vampire works, right?"

Minerva inclined her head and then softly asked. "You are right, Severus. I will leave you then. Harry, don't forget your essay. This does not excuse tardiness."

"No, of course it wouldn't." Harry muttered under his breath. He appreciated that his friends worried for him but he didn't think that they would actually follow through on their promise. What had they expected Snape to do?

_iI mean they couldn't have expected him to kill me. Even if he hated me as much as he used to, he knew that even he wouldn't get away with it. He did suck me dry…perhaps I should do some sucking of my own__…/i_

Harry's eyes travelled up Snape's body as the older wizard turned to walk out of the room. The robe didn't cling unnecessary but Harry wouldn't mind if Snape lost it somewhere en route to the bedroom.

Harry glanced up when the bedroom door shut softly. Snape was standing in the doorway, looking delicious as he opened his robe and dropped it to the floor.

"Did you lock the door?" Harry pulled back the blankets so Snape could slide back into bed. Harry gratefully cuddled back against the firm chest before he asked. "Professor McGonagall really storms in here without so much as a by your leave? I'm glad she didn't do it in the middle of the night and decided to wait till morning."

"It is a habit I have been trying to break. But it seems those cats are notoriously hard to train." Severus ran a hand down Harry's back as the younger man cuddle in and softly asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, not that sleepy anymore but I'm getting hungry. Though I'm not sure if I can start my essay today, my head hurts when I move too much or too fast."

"The house elves shall be here soon with some food. I suggest that you eat several times today instead of one heavy meal. Have you started on your essay yet?"

Harry yawned. He wasn't feeling as bad as he thought he would have. He was tired and his head was pounding lightly and he doubted he could write a very good essay right now. He glanced up at Severus. The older wizard was watching him as he awaited Harry's answer.

"I started on it last week but I still need to write the conclusion. But do we really have to discuss that now?"

Snape smirked. "I can think of a few other things I would rather discuss or do with you." Snape's voice was soft but filled with heat. The older wizard nuzzled Harry's neck and he shivered. He slowly breathed out.

"Sleeping would be one of them, I suppose?" He asked hopefully. Snape laughed softly, smirk hidden against Harry's skin before the Headmaster said.

"Then if you are so keen to sleep, then by all means do so. I will be here when you wake up." And with that promise in mind, Harry fell into a deep sleep.

Hp

His hand landed on a cold space and voicing a soft complaint Harry pulled his hand back underneath the blankets. He blinked sleep from his eyes as he opened them. Something was missing. He glanced around the bedroom.

The candles were burning and the darkness that came in from outside made Harry realize he had slept through the whole day. He had never slept so long, even when he was ill. He sat up slowly and frowned as he put his glasses back on.

Where was Severus? The older wizard had said he would be there when Harry woke up. That mystery would have to wait as another more pressing concern made itself known. Harry hurried to the bathroom. He glanced up in the mirror when he was washing his hands.

He raised an eyebrow at himself. He was not looking as bad as he had thought. He was paler, yes, and there were shadows beneath his eyes but all in all, for having given blood two times in the space of one night, Harry could have looked worse.

His hair was another matter. It was standing up straight as though Harry had plunged his fingers into the wall socket. Running a wet hand through the untamable mop seemed to settle it at least a little bit better so it looked as through Harry had woken up recently and not as if he had been struck by lightning.

Walking out of the bathroom, Harry searched for his clothes. They were not where he had left them, next to the bed. He frowned and then took the robe Severus had worn earlier. It was lying on the end of the bed but Harry could only remember Severus leaving his robe by the door. He shrugged, it didn't matter.

Making sure the sash was tied securely Harry walked into the sitting room. That room was empty as well. i_Where is he?/i_ Harry thought.

The door that led to the Headmaster's office was open slightly and Harry moved towards it. Perhaps Severus was in there. A small peek wouldn't hurt.

He opened the door a little wider, a smile pulling at his lips as he noticed Severus was sitting behind the desk writing something down. The Headmaster was so engrossed in his work, he didn't even notice when Harry stepped into the room.

A quick glanced around at the portraits showed that they were sleeping or simply absent and Harry leaned against the doorway to enjoy the view of his lover lost in concentration.

The long elegant hands were holding the quill lightly. Severus' hair was brushed away from his face and the dark eyes were completely focused on his work. Thin lips formed words that Severus was writing next. Normally Severus was not this unguarded and Harry his fill of looking.

He walked into the room on bare feet, barely making any sound on the carpet as he plucked the quill out of Severus' hand. Dark eyes snapped up to meet his own and Harry smiled shyly. "I hope I am not distracting you."

He wasn't sure if it what he was doing was okay. He didn't know if Severus would actually like to be interrupted but it had felt so natural that Harry had just done it without thinking about it. Severus pushed his chair back and tugged him into his lap was answer enough.

"I believe I'm entitled to a break." Harry grinned at that. Severus regarded him for a long moment before he said. "Are you hungry?"

"A little. I suppose I could do with some food. What time is it?"

"It is just after eight. I thought it would be best to let you sleep undisturbed through the day and allow you to wake up on your own. It is usually the best way to recover."

A large hand settled on his thigh and Severus squeezed softly. Harry leaned his head against Severus' shoulder as the vampire ran a hand up Harry's thigh to come and rest upon his bare thigh. "No clothes?"

"Couldn't find them and I couldn't be bothered transfiguring something." Harry answered.

"I'm not complaining." Severus' voice was a low growl. Harry's hand was drawing circles on Severus' chest, running his hands over the smooth fabric of his shirt. Hot breath fanned over Harry's ear before a warm tongue that licked around the shell had Harry moaning in pleasure.

He glanced up at Severus through his eyelashes. The vampire was watching him, smirking in such a way his fangs were visible.

"I should have just worn this to Potions and you would have awarded Gryffindor points?"

"Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Points are to be earned. Though I must say that your selfless actions in the past few hours have earned Gryffindor some points. If you had not sacrificed yourself, I may have ended up murdering Minerva to drink her blood if she barged in here again."

Harry laughed softly. It was refreshing to see Severus so light and joking with him. He raised his hand and caressed Severus' cheek as he softly said. "I doubt she tastes as good as I did."

"Cheeky minx." Severus nipped at his bottom lip. "Though I have to admit that you did taste very sweet. Must be that virgin blood. I may be inclined never to let you go."

"I doubt I would want you to." Harry wasn't sure why he was saying it but he glanced up shyly as he did so. He had been dreaming of this moment for a long time. He didn't want it to end so soon.

Arms tightened around him. "Then perhaps you should consent to becoming my lover and my donor? To protect any of the future generations of course." Snape's smirk was as sexy and as confident as ever but Harry could tell that the older wizard was awaiting his answer.

He took a deep breath and then grinned before he said. "I suppose that I will have to sacrifice myself for the greater good again? If you offered me a job I could protect the future generations of Hogwarts quite well. " He grinned. "Or you could turn me and I could spend all eternity with you."

"Seems you haven't been paying attention in your Defense Class. Vampires only live longer because we age slower. I am no more immortal then you are. I came very close to death when Nagini attacked me."

"I know." Harry grinned. "I just like teasing you. So no chance of turning into a bat or a wolf?"

Severus snorted. "Hardly. Or turning into a pile of dust at the first sight of sunlight."

"Yeah, making love to a pile of dust would be a bit insane. I think Ron and Hermione would have me committed if I tried to bleed over one."

"And you are sure that your friends will not have you committed when you tell them about this?" It was a carefully phrased question.

"No, I don't think so. It was Ron who was most curious about what was happening with you. Hermione wanted to do research and they seemed to think that seeing as I had a crush on you already, it would make most sense to send me in. Not that I minded, of course."

"Yes, Harry Potter, the hero. Do you intend to take on the legislation for Vampire Rights next?" Harry knew Severus was mocking him but he didn't mind too terribly. The older man's hand was inching up his thigh so he merely shuffled in closer and said.

"No, I thought I'd let Hermione handle that one and I'll handle you. Besides, I'm not really into the whole fighting for rights thing. Too much legal stuff. Hermione needs something to occupy her time with and she is good at it. Especially when it concerns somebody she knows."

"Right, that would take care of Miss Granger, but what about Mr. Weasley?"

"Can you cook?"

"Excuse me?" Dark eyes widened slightly in surprise as they met Harry's green ones. Severus stared at him for a long moment, perhaps waiting until Harry said he was joking before he said. "You are asking me if I can cook."

"Yes."

"I'm a Potions Master, Harry, that does not qualify me as a chef. Especially when for most of my life I have lived at a boarding school where food is provided and I was turned at an early enough age that cooking for myself was not necessary." When Severus' lips moved he showed a hint of wicked looking fangs.

"You could have just said no, you know. I suppose I will do the cooking. Ron is much easier to talk to when he has food in front of him. It distracts him."

"And what distracts you?" Lips were upon him in an instant and Harry moaned. They knew the answer without it being said and Severus did a wonderful job of distracting Harry for nearly the entire night.

Hp

Harry was a bit distracted as he slipped into the Great Hall for breakfast early on Sunday morning. His stomach could no longer be denied after only eating some pieces of toast the day before. Severus had fed twice and they had sex twice before Harry had fallen into a deep sleep.

He had awoken early this morning, and he'd been unable to go back to sleep because he was so hungry. The walk from the Headmaster's office had been a fast one because most of the students were either still asleep or had been in their common rooms.

The Great Hall was nearly empty except for a small number of students. Some greeted him with a wave but Harry was too focused on the food to really focus on the students. He had just sat down and put some bacon and eggs on his plate when there was suddenly a cry of "Harry" that had him glancing up.

Ron and Hermione were striding into the hall. Both looked as though they barely slept and Harry smiled despite the spike of guilt. Had they been that worried about him?

He took a bite of toast as he waited for them to reach him. He finished chewing before Hermione's arms were tightly wrapped around him. Hugging her back, Harry patted her on the shoulder. Ron had stopped by the table, a calculating look on his face as his eyes searched Harry's face for any wounds.

"What happened, mate? McGonagall said that you were fine but you were gone for two nights."

"Harry, you are looking pale and are those puncture marks?" Hermione's voice rose and that was when Harry realized that perhaps it was time to tell them what had happened before they drew the wrong conclusions

"Look, let me finish this piece of toast and then I will tell you everything, promise. I need some food. The past few hours have been pretty hectic and I'm starving."

Hermione looked like she was about to protest but then Ron placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her around the table to sit opposed Harry. Harry bit into another piece of toast, finishing it in a few bites. He had already reached out to take several more pieces as he finished chewing.

"First of all I want to say I'm sorry that I wasn't in touch to let you guys know I was alright but I really wasn't in any state to do anything other than sleep. I was so exhausted that I think in total I slept about 20 hours or even more. Severus says it is quite normal after…"

"i_Severus?/i_" Ron had just taken a sip of his pumpkin juice and he spewed it across the table. Wiping his chin with his napkin he glanced at Harry.

"Will you let me finish?" Harry narrowed his eyes at his best friend and finally Ron nodded. Satisfied that Hermione wouldn't say anything either, Harry took another bite of toast before he continued. "As I was saying, Severus says it is quite natural after allowing him to feed off of me twice in one night."

"Feeding?" Ron's expression darkened a little before Hermione gasped and leaned in to whisper.

"Harry, is Professor Snape a vampire?"

"Got it in one, Hermione." Harry began on his eggs, forcing himself to eat calmly.

"It would explain why he is so pale and gaunt. Or why he couldn't stand to be around us if it had been too long since he fed. And of course the horrible temper and attitude. Plus it makes sense why you could not come and meet us yesterday if he fed twice…"

"It also explains why he is looking loads better now." Ron muttered softly. Hermione turned to him, frowning.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because he is striding towards us at this moment." Harry felt a jolt in his stomach as he glanced up. Ron was right. Severus was striding towards them, robes flaring out behind him. The dark eyes were focused upon Harry and Harry swallowed thickly. He dropped his gaze at the table for a moment. The man looked too damn sexy for such an early morning.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, you are certainly up early."

"We were worried about Harry, Headmaster. We just wanted to assure ourselves that he was well."

"I suppose that only he can answer that, right, Mr. Potter?" Harry smiled sweetly at Severus before he turned back to his friends and assured.

"I'm well, really! I am still a little tired and right now, extremely hungry…"

"If you had only waited until I finished my shower I would have made sure that you were fed." Snape's voice was soft but it made Harry smile. He grinned up at his two best friends before he rose from the table to stand next to Severus as he tucked his hand into Severus' arm and suggested.

"Then perhaps we should go back upstairs? I'm still hungry but no longer starving so if we go back upstairs and have proper breakfast I would be very happy."

Snape stared down at Harry for a long moment before he said. "And your friends won't mind that you leave them for a second day?"

"They understand. I mean they are a couple so they understand the need for privacy and to be together nearly constantly in the first few weeks. Unless you have objections to having breakfast in bed?" He whispered softly so that only Severus could hear.

Ron choked on his drink for the second time that day as he gasped. "A couple?"

"Yes, it is what you call two people who share the same feelings of affection for one another and who have shared intimacy. Unless you would like me to call Harry my i_boy/i_friend?"

Harry winced a little. The stress on the word boy showed how Severus thought about the word. Hermione smiled sweetly at the Potions Master.

"I wouldn't mind but I think you will have to ask Harry what he thinks."

"If that is the case then perhaps I should ask if you would prefer the term boyfriend or spouse." Snape wasn't he only one who glanced at Harry, awaiting his answer. Ron was coughing weakly.

"Perhaps in the near future the word spouse but at the moment I kind of like the word lover? I don't like the word boyfriend. I'm not a boy." He grinned up at Severus who smirked and said.

"Yes, lover does suit you very well. Now you've mentioned breakfast, lover, perhaps we should get going. I find myself puckish for things other than food." The heat in those dark eyes immediately told Harry what i_other/i_ things Severus was hungry for.

He glanced back at Ron and Hermione and smiled at them. His friends were sitting close together and sharing a look of love before they glanced back at Harry and Ron said. "Get going then, wouldn't want to be accused to keeping you from each other."

"No, I wouldn't be responsible for my actions then." Harry smirked.

"Or mine." The heated whisper in his ear made him blush lightly and as his eyes caught Severus', Harry realized that by trying to find out what was wrong with Severus he had opened his future up to happily sharing it with Severus and while it may have been unforeseen, Harry couldn't have been happier with the outcome.

The end


End file.
